


A Sad Return

by coley1001



Series: Descent into the Darkness [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coley1001/pseuds/coley1001





	A Sad Return

Beijing, China; October 24, 2077; 1600 Hours

Fareeha walked into Lijiang Tower with her head held high, looking for all the world like she owned the place. The smart suit she wore helped with this impression, with the blazer concealing her pistol. She walked up to the security guard and presented her credentials. They were falsified, of course, but proved worth the cost. The guard let her through without any hassle.

The Egyptian woman walked down the hallway and turned a sharp corner, out of sight of the entrance now. Her contacts with Helix International had helped get her a map of the facility, though she doubts the blueprints were accurate. If there were any illegal facilities here, they likely would be absent from any plans. With little else to work off of, she headed down to the basement. Villains worked in basements and underground facilities, right? Why not Talon as well?  
The corridors down to the basement level were poorly lit, the entire atmosphere foreboding. The gun holstered beside her chest was reassuring, but she would have much preferred her armor and rocket launcher. “It’s fine, Fareeha.” She told herself.   
She began sweeping through the basement area, checking for any signs of suspicious activity. It was slow, and took time. It was in her third hour of searching that she finally caught a break. A pair of security guards walked to some pallets on the floor and pushed them aside. Underneath was a hatch leading down into depths unknown. 

Fareeha grinned as she made the breakthrough. She waited 20 minutes to ensure the guards had ample time to leave the entrance, then knelt by the exposed hatch. She lifted it up and looked down into the dark abyss. She reached under her business jacket and drew the pistol concealed within. She reached up and closed the hatch shut quietly. Without the lights from the basement, she was plunged in pitch black. She began her descent, slow and steady. She had no idea how far she had to climb down, and a fall might be fatal. After a minute of climbing downward, she finally reached the bottom of the shaft. A few moments later several lights automatically turned on, bathing the room in light. A quick glance left and right showed a pair of hallways. On a whim, she chose left.

Fareeha moved silently, holding her pistol at the ready. Occasionally she would hear the distant voice of a guard, but things were surprisingly quiet. She began clearing rooms, looking for any information that might help her, both against Talon and to find Angela’s final resting place. She grinned as she found a veritable treasure trove of information. Reaper’s room.

She listened for any sounds coming from within satisfied that there was nobody inside. She slid the door open, and strode inside. The lights flickered on, and she pushed the door shut. She locked it as well, just to be safe. The room was bare, aside from a bed and a desk. “I can’t believe there isn’t more edgy stuff.” Fareeha muttered to herself, starting to rifle through the agent’s desk. Information was surprisingly scarce. The only interesting documents were some sketches for some sort of devil costume. They were labeled ‘Sateen’. “Guess Reaper’s got a flair for costume design.” Fareeha noted, chuckling a little 

She put the sketches back into their place, and exited the room, ensuring everything was just the way she found it. Finally, she managed to find a room of some importance. It looked like a strategic planning room. A large map was emblazoned on the wall, and a large table dominated the floor space. There were several computer terminals dotting the room. Fareeha went to the nearest one and started typing rapidly. It was password protected, naturally. Sadly, the password was neither ‘password’ nor ‘12345’.  
Fareeha was planning on continuing her ‘hacking’ attempts when she heard footsteps outside the room. She dove under the large table, barely managing to get under the table before the people walked in. From her position under the table, all Fareeha could see were the people’s shoes. One set of shoes was red and black, a slight heel that almost resembled a goat’s hoof. The other set were a pair of metallic boots, also lightly heeled. Fareeha dimly recognized them as Widowmaker’s. 

“You’ll be deployed to Germany to provide cover and medical assistance to the Talon agents. You’ve been given a sidearm in case you get in to trouble, but we aren’t expecting heavy resistance beside some security guards. Just get the information and get out. Am I clear?” she asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” The other voice spoke out, boredom laced with her words, though they had a subtle sultriness about them. Fareeha’s chest instantly tightened. Her breath caught and it took an enormous amount of effort not to gasp. The voice was Angela’s. This woman’s voice was softer and sexier, but there was no doubt it was Angela’s. The world seemed to go numb at the idea that perhaps her love was not dead. 

“Good. This is your first solo mission Sateen. If anything goes wrong, it’s on you.” Widowmaker threated.

Sateen tittered a little. The woman’s laugh was so like Angela’s and yet was changed. It was perverted from the sweet, innocent laugh it should have been into one of presumption and haughtiness. “Well, Widow, feel free to hold it against me.” She teased, stepping close to the blue skinned woman. 

Fareeha couldn’t see Widowmaker’s face contort to one of anger, but she could see ‘Sateen’ stumble back when Widow pushed her away. “Stop that.” Widow said with no room for argument. She strode out of the room. Fareeha could hear the doors whoosh open, then slide closed. She stared at the shoes of Sateen. She was unable to stay under the table. She needed to see if it really was Angela. And yet she couldn’t bear the thought of finding out. If it wasn’t the woman she loved, it would be as though Angela had died all over again. The thought of going through such inner turmoil once again was crushing to Fareeha.

But it was now or never. If Fareeha did not look, she would never know, and she needed to find out. Even despair was preferable to crushing uncertainty. Fareeha slowly crawled up from under the table. She still held her pistol, though her grip was loose. “Angela.” She said softly, little more than a whisper. The woman before her turned around, and Fareeha’s knees went weak. This woman’s hair was black, rather than blonde. Her skin was a few shades paler. She had a pair of wicked black horns protruding from the sides of her head, no doubt held in place by some sort of head band. But it was Angela. There was no doubt in Fareeha’s mind. A smile crept up on her face. She was horribly confused by what Angela was doing here, why she looked different, why she was dressed like a demon, but it hardly mattered. Fareeha’s love was back. 

Without hesitation Fareeha stepped forward and pressed her lips to Sateen’s. She wrapped her arms around the other woman’s waist, pulling their body’s flush. The woman’s lips felt just like she had imagined; perfect. Like they were made for each other. After a moment’s confusion and hesitation, Sateen wrapped her arms around Fareeha. Where Fareeha’s embrace was one of warm, loving passion, Sateen’s was lustful and wanting. She grasped Fareeha tightly, her hands hovering over the woman’s ass. Fareeha promptly pushed were away, her cheeks reddening. “What the hell, Angela?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowed. She was confused and concerned. 

Sateen laughed a little. It was mocking and harsh. “I must say, I don’t know who this ‘Angela’ woman is, but I certainly wish I were her. She has excellent taste in women.” She said, stepping forward and running a finger down Fareeha’s chest. Once again Fareeha pushed her away. 

“Damn it Angela, what… what the hell is wrong with you? What did they do to you?”

Again, that mocking laugh. “I’ve no idea what you mean. Now, let’s pretend I am Angela.” She said

Fareeha took a step back. Then another. “No, no, this isn’t right. This isn’t you, Angela.”

Sateen grinned. “I’m whoever you want me to be, dear.” She said

Fareeha brought her pistol to bear on the mockery of Angela. She had every intention to squeeze the trigger. Put an end to whatever abomination Talon had made Angela into. Her eyes met Sateen’s. She held the gun there for a moment or two. No matter what Talon had done, she still saw the woman she loved deep down in there, buried in her eyes. No matter talon’s machinations, they couldn’t change her eyes.

She slowly back away to the exit, still keeping her gun trained on Sateen. Sateen frowned, pouting a little. “Aw, come on now, why not stay? You’re the only person willing to kiss me here.” She said, chuckling. “Widow just pouts and Sombra barely even leaves her room. Reaper won’t remove his mask to do it.” She said with her cruel chuckle. 

Fareeha shook her head and exited the room. The moment the door sealed shut she made a dash for the exit. 

Her escape from the facility was quick and easy. Evidently Sateen had not raised any alarm, perhaps as a sort of payment for Fareeha’s loving kiss. An hour later Fareeha was back in the hotel room she was staying in, staring blankly in shock. Angela was alive. And yet she wasn’t. that wasn’t the Angela she loved. That was a perversion of something pure, a black cloth over a light. She did not know what Talon had done to Angela, but she swore to herself that she would make those responsible pay and find a way to save Angela from what had been done to her.


End file.
